ÐÀÇÌÛØËÅÍÈß
by Tavalya Ra
Summary: Ïîñëå ðàçãðîìà Âîëäåìîðòà Ñåâåðóñ Ñíåéï âîçâðàùàåòñÿ ê íîðìàëüíîé, õîòÿ è íå ñîâñåì îáû÷íîé æèçíè..


**Îò ïåðåâîä÷èêà:** Òðèëîãèÿ "Contemplation", "Anniversary" è "Another Year" (íà÷èíàÿ ñ ñåðåäèíû) áûëà âòîðûì ôàíôèêîì íà îñíîâå "Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà", êîòîðûé ÿ ïðî÷èòàëà, è äî ñèõ ïîð îñòàåòñÿ îäíèì èç ñàìûõ ëþáèìûõ.  Íàäåþñü, âàì îíà òîæå ïîíðàâèòñÿ.  Îðèãèíàëû ìîæíî íàéòè çäåñü æå, íà fanfiction.net. Íå çíàþ, åñòü ëè ñìûñë ïèñàòü îòçûâû ïåðåâîä÷èêó, íî âû ìîæåòå, íàïðèìåð, ñðàâíèòü ïåðåâîä ñ îðèãèíàëîì è ñîîáùèòü ìíå ñâîå ìíåíèå ïî àäðåñó saint-olga@yandex.ruÎ:) Ïðîñòî õî÷åòñÿ óâèäåòü êàêóþ-ëèáî ðåàêöèþ íà òî, ÷òî ÿ äåëàþ. Âñå, çàêàí÷èâàþ ðàçãëàãîëüñòâîâàòü, äàëüøå ïîøåë àâòîðñêèé òåêñò.

Tavalya Ra ÐÀÇÌÛØËÅÍÈß 

**Àâòîðñêèå ïðàâà:** ýòîò ðàññêàç îñíîâàí íà ïåðñîíàæàõ è ñèòóàöèÿõ, ñîçäàííûõ è ïðèíàäëåæàùèõ Äæ. Ê. Ðîóëèíã, ìíîæåñòâó èçäàòåëüñòâ, âêëþ÷àÿ Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books è äð., à òàêæå Warner Bros., Inc. Çàêîíû îá àâòîðñêèõ ïðàâàõ è òîðãîâîé ìàðêå ñîáëþäåíû, äåíåã ÿ íà ýòîì íå äåëàþ. Ðîóëèíã - áîãèíÿ; ñïàñèáî åé îò âñåé äóøè çà òî, ÷òî îíà íàïèñàëà.

**Çàìå÷àíèå îò àâòîðà:** Ïðèêâåëîâ íå âîäèòñÿ, ïðîñòî ìèëàÿ ñëåø-ðîìàíòèêà, êîòîðàÿ çàãàäî÷íûì îáðàçîì îòðàñòèëà ñåáå ïðîäîëæåíèå. [...]

Åñëè êòî-ëèáî õî÷åò ïîìåñòèòü ýòó èñòîðèþ íà ñâîé ñàéò, ïîæàëóéñòà, ñâÿæèòåñü ñî ìíîé ïî àäðåñó clearbluedelphia@yahoo.com. Êîììåíòàðèè è êðèòèêà ïðèâåòñòâóþòñÿ. Íåàðãóìåíòèðîâàííàÿ ðóãàíü áóäåò ïðîèãíîðèðîâàíà. 

* * *

Ðàçìûøëåíèÿ.

- ß ïîíèìàþ, çäåñü åñòü íàä ÷åì ïîðàçìûñëèòü...

- Èìåííî òàê, Ìèíåðâà, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. - Îäèí âîïðîñ... - îí âçãëÿíóë äèðåêòðèññå ïðÿìî â ãëàçà. - Ïî÷åìó ÿ?

- Ïî÷åìó òû? - ïîâòîðèëà îíà, ñêëàäûâàÿ ðóêè íà ïèñüìåííîì ñòîëå, èíêðóñòèðîâàííîì ñåðåáðîì. Çàãàäî÷íî óëûáíóëàñü: Ñåâåðóñ çàìåòèë, ÷òî â åå ãëàçàõ ïîÿâèëèñü ïëÿøóùèå èñêîðêè à-ëÿ ïîçäíèé Àëüáóñ Äàìáëäîð.

- À ïî÷åìó áû è íåò?

Ñ òåõ ïîð, êàê Ìèíåðâà âñòóïèëà â îáÿçàííîñòè, êàáèíåò Äàìáëäîðà âûãëÿäåë ñîâåðøåííî ïî-äðóãîìó è ïðè ýòîì - ïî-ïðåæíåìó. Áîëüøèíñòâî íåîáû÷íûõ êîëäîâñêèõ èíñòðóìåíòîâ áûëè íà ìåñòå, íî ïåðåñòàâëåíû; Îìóò Ïàìÿòè, ïî ïîíÿòíûì ïðè÷èíàì, óáðàí. Ôîêñà òîæå íå áûëî: Äàìáëäîð çàâåùàë åãî Ãàððè Ïîòòåðó. È, êîíå÷íî, íà ñòåíå äîáàâèëñÿ åùå îäèí ïîðòðåò, êîòîðûé îäîáðèòåëüíî óëûáíóëñÿ Ñåâåðóñó è ïðîãîâîðèë îäíèìè ãóáàìè: "Õîðîøî ñäåëàíî."

- Ïî÷åìó? - óïðÿìî ïîâòîðèë Ñíåéï. - ß íàèìåíåå ïîäõîäÿùàÿ êàíäèäàòóðà...

- Ýòà äîëæíîñòü ïðåäïîëàãàåò áîëüøóþ îòâåòñòâåííîñòü, è ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû ñ íåé ñïðàâèøüñÿ, - îòâåòèëà îíà.

- Äà, íî äëÿ óñïåøíîãî âûïîëíåíèÿ ýòèõ îáÿçàííîñòåé òàêæå òðåáóþòñÿ íåêîòîðûå ÷åðòû õàðàêòåðà, êîòîðûìè, êàê ìû îáà çíàåì, ÿ íå îáëàäàþ, - åäêî âîçðàçèë Ñåâåðóñ. - Íèêòî íå ñêàæåò, ÷òî ÿ ñî÷óâñòâóþ âñåì è êàæäîìó, äàæå ñàìîìó ñåáå.

- Óâåðåíà, Ñèðèóñ òåáå âîçðàçèò.

- ß áû íå ñëèøêîì äîâåðÿë ìíåíèþ ÷åëîâåêà, êîòîðûé ãðûçåò ñîáñòâåííûå áîòèíêè, - íàñìåøëèâî ñêàçàë îí. - Òû óêëîíÿåøüñÿ îò òåìû. Äîëæåí áûòü êòî-òî áîëåå ïîäõîäÿùèé.

- Äà? - îñâåäîìèëàñü Ìèíåðâà, ïðÿ÷à ñìóùåííûé âçãëÿä çà êðóæêó ñ ÷àåì. - È êîãî æå òû ïðåäëîæèøü?

- Ôëèòâèêà.

- Ôèëèóñ ñëèøêîì ÷àñòî âèòàåò â îáëàêàõ.

- ×òî íå ìåøàåò åìó óïðàâëÿòü Ðåéâåíêëî, - íàïîìíèë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Äîì Ðåéâåíêëî ìîæåò ñàì î ñåáå ïîçàáîòèòüñÿ.

- Òåïåðü òû óäàðÿåøüñÿ â ñòåðåîòèïû, - îùåòèíèëñÿ îí. Âñå Äîìà ìîãëè ãîðäèòüñÿ ÷åðòàìè, êîòîðûìè îíè ñëàâèëèñü; íî íà Äîìå Ñëèçåðèí áûëî íåñìûâàåìîå, âíóøàþùåå îòâðàùåíèå êëåéìî.

Ìèíåðâà âçäîõíóëà.

- Ñåâåðóñ, îáÿçàòåëüíî ñîçäàâàòü èç âñåãî ïðîáëåìó?

Ãóáû Ñåâåðóñà èçîãíóëèñü âî âíåçàïíîé è íåîæèäàííîé óñìåøêå.

- Ìèíåðâà, ýòî òåáå êàæåòñÿ. ß äàëåê îò ïðîáëåì, êàê íèêîãäà.

- Òû âîîáùå ñî ìíîé ðàçãîâàðèâàåøü òîëüêî ïîòîìó, ÷òî ÿ äèðåêòîð.

- Â ïîëîâèíå ñëó÷àåâ ýòî áûëî åäèíñòâåííîé ïðè÷èíîé, ïî÷åìó ÿ ñîòðóäíè÷àë ñ Àëáóñîì. Õî÷åøü, ÷òîáû ÿ íàøåë äðóãóþ?

Ìèíåðâà óëûáíóëàñü, êàê áóäòî ïðåäïîëàãàëà èìåííî òàêîé îòâåò.

- Âîò. Âîò ïî÷åìó ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî òû èäåàëüíî ïîäõîäèøü.

Îí êà÷íóë ãîëîâîé è ïîìîðãàë:

- Ïðîøó ïðîùåíèÿ?

- Ìíå íóæåí êòî-òî, êòî áóäåò ñî ìîé ñïîðèòü, êòî ìîæåò ïîñìîòðåòü íà âñå ñ äðóãîé ñòîðîíû. ß çíàþ ñâîè ñëàáîñòè, Ñåâåðóñ. Ïî ñðàâíåíèþ ñ Àëüáóñîì ÿ áëèçîðóêà. ß ïðîøó òåáÿ çàíÿòü ýòó äîëæíîñòü, ïîòîìó ÷òî, îòêðîâåííî ãîâîðÿ, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî òû áóäåøü ìíå ëó÷øèì ïîìîùíèêîì.

- Ìîæåò, ìíå ñîñòàâèòü ñïèñîê ìîèõ íåäîñòàòêîâ? - õîëîäíî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ. - Îòñóòñòâèå ñî÷óâñòâèÿ, â ñóæäåíèÿõ è îöåíêàõ ïðèñòðàñòåí...

Äèðåêòðèññà íåâîçìóòèìî ñëóøàëà åãî ðå÷ü: åå ëèöî áûëî ñïîêîéíî è çàäóì÷èâî, êàê ó ×åøèðñêîãî êîòà. Îí ñãëîòíóë.

- Òû ìåíÿ íå ñëóøàåøü.

- ß çíàþ, ÷òî òû íå ïîõîæ íà ñâîþ ðåïóòàöèþ, Ñåâåðóñ. Òû ïðîñòî ñåáå íå äîâåðÿåøü.

- Íå äóìàþ, ÷òî ÿ çàñëóæèâàþ äîâåðèÿ.

Ìèíåðâà ïîäíÿëàñü è óíûëî ïîêà÷àëà ãîëîâîé.

- Êîãäà æå òû íàêîíåö ñïðàâèøüñÿ ñ...

- ß è íå äóìàë î Ïîæèðàòåëÿõ Ñìåðòè, - ÿçâèòåëüíî áðîñèë îí. - È ÿ äóìàë, ýòî î÷åâèäíî, ÷òî ñåé÷àñ ÿ ëó÷øå ñïðàâëÿþñü ñî âñåì.

Îí ñæàë ïðàâóþ ðóêó â êóëàê, ñëîâíî äëÿ òîãî, ÷òîáû ïðîäåìîíñòðèðîâàòü äâóõöâåòíîå îáðó÷àëüíîå êîëüöî íà áåçûìÿííîì ïàëüöå.

- Èòàê, òû îòêàçûâàåøüñÿ îò äîëæíîñòè? - ðåçêî ñïðîñèëà îíà.

Ñåâåðóñ êîëåáàëñÿ. Åãî ïàëüöû ñóåòëèâî ïåðåáèðàëè ÷åðíóþ òêàíü ìàíòèè.

- Ìíå íóæíî ïîäóìàòü.

- Êîíå÷íî, - ñîãëàñèëàñü îíà. - Ïîæàëóéñòà.

- ß ìîãó áûòü ñâîáîäåí, äèðåêòîð?

Ìèíåðâà ïðèùåëêíóëà ÿçûêîì, óñìåõíóâøèñü ìàëåíüêîìó íàðóøåíèþ ýòèêåòà.

- Èäè. 

* * *

Ñåâåðóñ øàãàë ïî çàëàì è êîðèäîðàì, îãðûçàÿñü íà íàçîéëèâûõ ó÷åíèêîâ ÷èñòî èç ñïîðòèâíîãî èíòåðåñà; íàñòðîåíèå ó íåãî áûëî áîëüøå íåäîóìåííîå, ÷åì ïëîõîå. Ìíîãî èçìåíåíèé ïðîèçîøëî â Õîãâàðòñå íà åãî ãëàçàõ; è íå ìåíüøå - â íåì ñàìîì. Îí áîëüøå íå áîÿëñÿ, êàê ïðåæäå, è ñîâñåì ïåðåñòàë ïîääåðæèâàòü ñâîþ ðåïóòàöèþ. Ïðîñòèâ îäíàæäû ñòàðûå îáèäû, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî æàëåòü áîëüøå íå î ÷åì, è ïîãðÿçàòü â ñàìîóíè÷èæåíèè ñòàëî òðóäíî.

Îí çàäåðæàëñÿ ó äâåðè ñ âûðåçàííûì íà íåé èçîáðàæåíèåì áèòâû äðàêîíà è ëüâà. Â êîòîðûé ðàç îí îáðóãàë äóðàöêóþ ñèìâîëèêó.

Êîìíàòû åãî ðàñïîëàãàëèñü, â ðåçóëüòàòå ñ òðóäîì íàéäåííîãî êîìïðîìèññà, íà ðàâíîì ðàññòîÿíèè îò ïîäçåìåëèé è Áàøíè Ãðèôôèíäîðà, êàê áûëî íåîáõîäèìî åìó è åãî âîçëþáëåííîìó. Ïðè ýòîì îíè ïðèìûêàëè ê îäíîìó èç ñàìûõ ëþäíûõ çàëîâ, è îí óæå ïðèâûê ê îäîáðèòåëüíûì çàâûâàíèÿì íàõàëüíûõ ñåìèêêóðñíèêîâ. Íèêòî òî÷íî íå çíàë, ÷òî ïðîèñõîäèò çà äâåðüþ, òåì íå ìåíåå âñå â çàìêå (çà èñêëþ÷åíèåì ïåðâî-, âòîðî- è ïàðû îñîáåííî òóïûõ òðåòüåêóðñíèêîâ) õîðîøî ýòî ñåáå ïðåäñòàâëÿëè.

- Ýé, òû, - ïî÷òè ñîííî ïðîèçíåñ òèõèé ãîëîñ, êàê òîëüêî îí çàêðûë äâåðü. Âîêðóã íåãî îáâèëèñü ðóêè, íåáðåæíî, íî ïî-õîçÿéñêè, è çóáû íåæíî ïðèêóñèëè ìî÷êó óõà.

- Îáÿçàòåëüíî íà÷èíàòü ñâîè èãðû, êàê òîëüêî ÿ ïåðåñòóïàþ ïîðîã? - ðàçäðàæåííî ïîèíòåðåñîâàëñÿ Ñåâåðóñ.

Âòîðîé íåîõîòíî âûïóñòèë åãî èç îáúÿòèé è âçäîõíóë.

- Âñå åùå áåñèøüñÿ èç-çà ñåãîäíÿøíåãî óòðà?

- Òû èìååøü â âèäó òîò ñîâåðøåííî íåóìåñòíûé ïîöåëóé çà çàâòðàêîì ïåðåä âñåé øêîëîé? - Ñåâåðóñ óñìåõíóëñÿ. Îí ïðåäïî÷èòàë îòäåëÿòü ñâîþ ëè÷íóþ æèçíü îò îáùåñòâåííîé, íî ìåøàëî áåçðàññóäíîå óïðÿìñòâî åãî ëþáîâíèêà. - Ó ìåíÿ åñòü ÷òî òåáå ñêàçàòü ïî ýòîìó ïîâîäó, íî â äàííûé ìîìåíò äåëî íå â ýòîì.

Ãîäû íàçàä îí íèêîãäà íå ñòàë áû îòêðûòî è ïî ñîáñòâåííîé âîëå äåëèòüñÿ ìûñëÿìè è ïåðåæèâàíèÿìè è óæ òåì áîëåå íèêîãäà áû íå äîâåðèëñÿ Ñèðèóñó Áëýêó. Íî - âîçâðàùàÿñü ê åãî êîëüöó - âåùè ñ òåõ ïîð ðàäèêàëüíî èçìåíèëèñü. Áûëî òàê õîðîøî çíàòü, ÷òî åñòü ñ êåì ïîãîâîðèòü, ÷òî åñòü ÷åëîâåê, êîòîðûé âñå ïîéìåò ïðàâèëüíî.

Ñèðèóñ ïðèñëîíèëñÿ ê îäíîìó èç ñòîëáîâ èõ êðîâàòè, à Ñåâåðóñ îïóñòèëñÿ â êðåñëî. Âçãëÿíóë íà íåãî è ïîìîòàë ãîëîâîé.

- Òû â ñâîåì ãðèôôèíäîðñêîì êðàñíîì.

- Òû â ñâîåì ñëèçåðèíñêîì çåëåíîì, - ïàðèðîâàë òîò, ÷òî íå âïîëíå ñîîòâåòñòâîâàëî èñòèíå - Ñåâåðóñ áûë â ÷åðíîì. - Ñêàæè ÷åñòíî, Ñåâåðóñ, ÷òî åùå ÿ äîëæåí íîñèòü? ß âîçãëàâëÿþ ýòîò Äîì.

Ñåâåðóñ õìûêíóë. Îíè ÷àñòî øëè íà êîìïðîìèññû ðàäè äðóã äðóãà, íî òàê è íå ñìîãëè äîãîâîðèòüñÿ î öâåòîâîì ðåøåíèè èõ êîìíàòû. Îí íàñòàèâàë íà èçóìðóäíîì, à Ñèðèóñ - íà ïóðïóðíîì. Â ðåçóëüòàòå êîìíàòà áûëà ðàçóêðàøåíà â ðîæäåñòâåíñêèå öâåòà. Õóæå âñåãî áûëà êðîâàòü ñ ïðîñòûíÿìè â êðàñíî-çåëåíóþ ïîëîñêó. Îí ñ÷èòàë, ÷òî âèä êðîâàòè ñîâåðøåííî íå ñîîòâåòñòâîâàë òîìó, êàê îíà îùóùàëàñü - âåëèêîëåïíî, îñîáåííî ñ èìåþùèìñÿ â íåé Ñèðèóñîì.

- ×òî òåáÿ òðåâîæèò? - ñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ.

- Ìèíåðâà, - îòâåòèë îí. - Îíà õî÷åò...

- Äà? - íàäàâèë Ñèðèóñ.

- ×òîáû ÿ áûë çàìåñòèòåëåì äèðåêòîðà.

Ëèöî Ñèðèóñà îñòàâàëîñü áåññòðàñòíûì.

- È ÷òî?

- È ÷òî? - âîñêëèêíóë Ñåâåðóñ, ñðûâàÿñü ñ ìåñòà. - *È ÷òî*?! Ýòî âñå, ÷òî òû ìîæåøü ñêàçàòü?

Îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

- Íó, ïî-ìîåìó, ýòà äîëæíîñòü â îñíîâíîì ñèìâîëè÷åñêàÿ. Ó òåáÿ áóäóò áîëüøèå ïîëíîìî÷èÿ â îòíîøåíèè ó÷åíèêîâ è øêîëû âîîáùå, íî ïîñëåäíåå ñëîâî çà Ìèíåðâîé. Âñÿ ðàáîòà - ïèñàòü ïèñüìà è ïðîâîäèòü Îòáîðî÷íóþ Öåðåìîíèþ, ðàçâå íå òàê?

Ñåâåðóñ çàñòîíàë è ðóõíóë îáðàòíî â êðåñëî.

- Îõ, Ìåðëèí. Ñîðòèðîâêà. Òû òîëüêî ïðåäñòàâü, ÿ áóäó ïåðâûì, ÷òî ó÷åíèêè óâèäÿò, êîãäà âûéäóò èç ëîäîê.

- Îíè òóò æå ïîáåãóò íàçàä è óòîíóò â îçåðå.

Îí õìûêíóë.

- Ñïàñèáî çà ïîääåðæêó.

- Íåò, ÷åñòíî, òû è âïðÿìü ïîõîæ íà ëåòó÷óþ ìûøü.

- È äîëãî òû ñîáèðàåøüñÿ îáñóæäàòü ìîþ âíåøíîñòü? - ñóõî îñâåäîìèëñÿ îí.

Ñèðèóñ îòëåïèëñÿ îò ñòîëáà è ïðèáëèçèëñÿ.

- Âûøå íîñ! - ñêàçàë îí, íàêëîíèëñÿ, è ïîöåëîâàë åãî â íîñ. - Òû çíàåøü, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî òû ïðåêðàñåí.

- Òû çíàåøü, ÿ ñ÷èòàþ, ÷òî òû ñëåïîé è èäèîò.

- Òû òàê î÷àðîâàòåëüíî òàêòè÷åí, - çàìåòèë Ñèðèóñ, ëåíèâî ïîãëàäèâ åãî ïî ùåêå. Îí îïóñòèëñÿ íà êîëåíè îêîëî êðåñëà, ïîëîæèâ ãîëîâó íà ïîäëîêîòíèê. - Òàê â ÷åì äåëî? Òû íå õî÷åøü áûòü çàìåñòèòåëåì äèðåêòîðà?

- ß... ÿ íå çíàþ, - ïðèçíàë Ñåâåðóñ. - ß... ÿ ïåðåïîëíåí, Ñèðèóñ. Ñòîëüêî ïåðåìåí...

- Çíàþ, - ñîãëàñèëñÿ òîò. - ß ñòàë ñâîáîäíûì ÷åëîâåêîì ìåíüøå ãîäà íàçàä. ß òî÷íî çíàþ, ÷òî òû èìååøü â âèäó.

Ñåâåðó íå ìîã íå óëûáíóòüñÿ. Â ïîñëåäíèé ãîä åãî æèçíü êðóòèëàñü, êàê âèõðü, è ëèøü ñåé÷àñ íà÷àëà óñïîêàèâàòüñÿ. Ñìåðòü Äàìáëäîðà, ïîñëåäîâàâøàÿ çàòåì ãèáåëü Âîëäåìîðòà îò ðóêè Ãàððè Ïîòòåðà... ñóä íàä Ñèðèóñîì, ñìåùåíèå äîëæíîñòåé â Õîãâàðòñå... Ìèíåðâà ñïðîñèëà ó Ñåâåðóñà, íå õî÷åò ëè îí âåñòè Çàùèòó îò Òåìíûõ Èñêóññòâ, è îí ðàññìåÿëñÿ åé â ëèöî. Îí íèêîãäà íå õîòåë ïîëó÷èòü ýòî ìåñòî, è åãî ðàññìåøèëî, ÷òî îíà ïîâåðèëà ñëóõàì. Âìåñòå ñ Ñèðèóñîì îíè óãîâîðèëè Ðåìóñà âåðíóòüñÿ íà ýòó äîëæíîñòü, à ñàì Ñèðèóñ, ñ åãî ïðèðîäíûì òàëàíòîì ê òðàíñôèãóðàöèÿì, áûë íàïðàøèâàþùåéñÿ çàìåíîé äëÿ ÌàêÃîíàãàëë...

À ïîòîì áûë, ïîæàëóé, ñàìûé òðóäíûé âîïðîñ â æèçíè Ñåâåðóñà, íà êîòîðûé îí, ÿñíî çíàÿ, ÷òî ÷óâñòâóåò åãî ñåðäöå, äîëãî êîëåáàëñÿ, ïðåæäå ÷åì îòâåòèòü. Îí ñêàçàë "äà" è ïðèíÿë âñå, ÷òî îçíà÷àëî ýòî êîðîòêîå ñëîâî.

Îí ñíîâà âçãëÿíóë íà ñâîþ ðóêó, íà ïîëîñêè êðàñíîãî è çåëåíîãî, áåãóùèå áîê î áîê. Íà êîëüöå áûëî çàêëÿòüå: êîãäà îíè ïðîèçíåñóò êëÿòâû, êðàñíûé è çåëåíûé ïåðåïëåòóòñÿ, êàê è íà êîëüöå-áëèçíåöå íà ðóêå ó Ñèðèóñà.

- Òû ðåøèë, êàê ëó÷øå: Ñíåéï-Áëýê èëè Áëýê-Ñíåéï? - ñïðîñèë Ñèðèóñ.

- Áëýê-Ñíåéï.

Ñèðèóñ âîïðîñèòåëüíî ïðèïîäíÿë áðîâü.

- Äà? ß äóìàë, òû çàõî÷åøü, ÷òîáû òâîå èìÿ áûëî ïåðâûì.

Îí ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

- Áëýê-Ñíåéï çâó÷èò ëó÷øå.

Ñèðèóñ çàñìåÿëñÿ è ïîöåëîâàë åãî ðóêó.

- ×òî? - ñïðîñèë Ñåâåðóñ.

- Çàáàâíî.

- ×òî èìåííî?

Ñèðèóñ ãëÿíóë íà íåãî è âçäîõíóë.

- Òû. ß. Ìû. Âñå. Íå çíàþ... íî âåðíåìñÿ ê íàøèì áàðàíàì, ÷òî ïëîõîãî â òîì, ÷òîáû áûòü çàìåñòèòåëåì äèðåêòîðà? Ìíå îïðåäåëåííî íðàâèòñÿ èäåÿ ñïàòü ñ êåì-òî àâòîðèòåòíûì.

- Äà íó òåáÿ. Òû ýòî ãîâîðèøü, ïîòîìó ÷òî íàäååøüñÿ çàïîëó÷èòü îäíîãî òàêîãî óæå ñåãîäíÿ íî÷üþ.

- Íó, âðîäå òîãî. Òàê ïî÷åìó òû ñîìíåâàåøüñÿ?

Ñåâåðóñ ïîìîë÷àë è ñêðåñòèë ðóêè.

- Ïî òðàäèöèè, çàìåñòèòåëü äèðåêòîðà çàíèìàåò ìåñòî äèðåêòîðà, êîãäà òîò óõîäèò íà ïåíñèþ. Ìèíåðâà ýòî çíàåò. Îíà çíàåò, ÷òî èìåííî ïîýòîìó Äàìáëäîð âûáðàë åå íà ýòó äîëæíîñòü. ß... ß íå ïðîòèâ áûòü çàìåñòèòåëåì, íî... äèðåêòîðîì? Äüÿâîë, Ñèðèóñ, ÿ íå ìîãó óïðàâëÿòü ÷åðòîâîé øêîëîé!

- Ììì... - îòâåòèë Ñèðèóñ. - Ìîæåò, âåðíåøü ðóêè òóäà, ãäå îíè áûëè? Âîò ýòó ÿ êóñàë, âèäèøü, êàêàÿ ðîçîâàÿ?

Ñåâåðóñ íàõìóðèëñÿ.

- ß çàìåòèë. ß äëÿ òåáÿ âñåãî ëèøü áîëüøàÿ ðåçèíîâàÿ êîñòî÷êà, äà?

- Äà, íî òû êóñàåøüñÿ â îòâåò.

Ñåâåðóñ ôûðêíóë è ñïðÿòàë ðóêè â ñêëàäêàõ ìàíòèè.

- Çíàåøü, î ÷åì ÿ äóìàþ?

Ñåâåðóñ ìåòíóë íà íåãî ðàçäðàæåííûé âçãëÿä.

- 'Ïîøëè â ïîñòåëü'? - êèñëî ñïðîñèë îí.

Ñèðèóñ ðàçðàçèëñÿ ÷èñòîñåðäå÷íûì õîõîòîì.

- Íåò! Ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå, íå ïðÿìî ñåé÷àñ. - Îí ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî, óñïîêàèâàÿñü. - Äóìàþ, òû ñëèøêîì âîëíóåøüñÿ.

- Òû î ÷åì?

- Ìèíåðâà íå ñîáèðàåòñÿ óõîäèòü íà ïåíñèþ ïðÿìî çàâòðà, - ñêàçàë Ñèðèóñ. - Åñëè îíà è íàçîâåò òåáÿ ñâîèì ïðååìíèêîì, ýòî áóäåò ÷åðåç ìíîãî-ìíîãî ëåò, è òû âñåãäà ìîæåøü îòêàçàòüñÿ. Òû õî÷åøü áûòü çàìåñòèòåëåì äèðåêòîðà. Äóìàþ, òû äîëæåí ñîãëàñèòüñÿ.

- Âîçìîæíî.

- Òû ýòî ñäåëàåøü. Òû è ñàì çíàåøü.

Ñåâåðóñ ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè.

- Ìîæåò áûòü.

- Íó âîò, òû ïðîñòî õî÷åøü ïîðàçäðàæàòü ìåíÿ è âñåõ, - çàìåòèë Ñèðèóñ. - Êðîìå òîãî, - ïðîäîëæèë îí íèçêèì óñûïëÿþùèì ãîëîñîì, - åñëè òû äåéñòâèòåëüíî ñòàíåøü äèðåêòîðîì, ó íàñ áóäåò öåëàÿ áàøíÿ ñ êó÷åé êîìíàò äëÿ èãð. Ìû ìîæåì âçÿòü îòãóë è òâîðèòü òàêîå...

- Çíàÿ òåáÿ, íàì ïîòðåáóåòñÿ öåëûé ìåñÿö, - ïðîáîðìîòàë Ñåâåðóñ.

Ñèðèóñ ðàññìåÿëñÿ.

- Ìîæåò, è òàê, ëþáèìûé, íî îá ýòîì áóäåì äóìàòü ïîòîì. À ñåé÷àñ - ïîøëè â ïîñòåëü?

- Ýòî òâîå ðåøåíèå íà âñå ñëó÷àè æèçíè? - ñïðîñèë îí.

- Ýòî ïîëîæèëî êîíåö ñòàðîé âðàæäå, âåäü òàê?

×òî æ, ïîäóìàë Ñåâåðóñ, êîãäà Ñèðèóñ îáíÿë åãî, ñ ýòèì îí íèêàê íå ìîã ïîñïîðèòü.

**Ïåðåâîä ****Saint_Olga**


End file.
